


Worthy Of 3000 More

by iiBleachii



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Author can't do tags, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Brother Peter Parker, Djdiwisjqisnrwinfrjjej, Endgame Spoilers !!!, Endgame really killed me, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Happy is thee Uncle, I'd die for morgan stark, Its been 12 hours since I've seen endgame and I want to watch it again, Lmao fuck them, Media Bashes Tony Stark, Minor Character(s), Morgan Stark Needs a Hug, Morgan Stark is too adorable, Morgan stark is too cute, Not Beta Read, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts is the best mom, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark will be missed, hnnnnnnggggg, i love pepper potts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiBleachii/pseuds/iiBleachii
Summary: Morgan Stark can still smell the freshly brewed cup of black coffee her dad made every morning.!! Endgame Spoilers !![ CHAPTER 3 IS COMPLETE REWRITTEN AS OF 6/27/19 ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.
> 
> Endgame was so hard to watch, especially towards the end and gosh did that movie kill me. I literally chewed off like most of my nails during the movie. I really loved Endgame and right now, I have no words to describe how I'm feeling after all of that fjfkedfgtg. 
> 
> Please enjoy, feel free to cry in the comments (':

Morgan Stark didn't exactly understand  _why_ some people on the streets are giving her a pitying look. 

 

For the last four years of her life, nobody from the outside world gave a glance in her direction. Civilians were more worried about their families, bills, groceries-

 

_(How to bring back half the universe-)_

 

But it was also because she never went anywhere besides her house. There were rare times when Uncle Happy would bring back fast food - mostly hamburgers, much to the delight of Morgan and her dad - or sometimes he'd even  _take_ her out from her castle to go get food. Those times for Morgan was the best times because she witnessed how the outside world was. She saw playgrounds, children, families, different types of stores, _laughter_ ,anything her four-year-old brain could think of. 

 

(Morgan was always sad to see the handful of people who always looked like they were gonna _cry-_ ) 

 

Sure, she had a  _huuugee_ place to play princesses, house, run like crazy and just be a kid. She even had a big pond to go swimming when it got hot and everything! 

 

But sometimes she was  _sad_ that she couldn't go beyond those gates. 

 

Morgan once asked her mom  _why_ she couldn't go with her when she went on a grocery run. Or  _why_ she couldn't go with her dad Upstate to see her Auntie Nat or Uncle Steve-

 

Her mom gave her a small,  _sad_ , smile and said:

 

"Your dad is scared for  _us._ " 

 

 

-

 

It took one week before people began noticing her more. 

 

It was a week in with her dad no longer here that her mom decided that it was time to go out and face the world. She nudged Morgan's shoulders up gently at the bright hour of seven-thirty in the morning, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Morgan gave a small yawn, tossing the covers over before jumping off her twin-size bed to look up at her mom. Her mom gave a smile, pushing back some of her hair behind her ear.

 

"Let's go to the diner for breakfast."

 

The Diner was an old-fashioned 1950's American-styled that was about a 5-minute drive from her house to there. Morgan and her family tried at least once a month to go down there to get away from the house. It was also her parent's favorite place to eat after a "date-night" in her parent's bedroom while Happy took her out of the house in  _secret_ while her parents think they're actually outside playing.

 

(She didn't really understand why their date nights sometimes were in their rooms.)

 

They decided to sit towards the back of the Diner in a corner where nobody could disturb them. One of the workers came up to the booth - Delma - her nametag read, gave Pepper a regular menu while she handed Morgan a children's menu with crayons to color. Morgans eyes brighten up when she saw the  _crayons._

 

"What could I get you, folks?" Delma asks. Pepper asks for their usual- eggs, bacon, pancakes and some white toast on the side. Morgan always _loves_  their pancakes. Delma brings over two glasses of water, before walking back to the kitchen and placing their order in. 

 

Pepper took her phone out of her purse, scrolling through some of her emails before rapidly tapping on her phone, indicating that she was sending  _another_ boring email, Morgan thought. She pointed out the red crayon that she was coloring the apple with towards her mom.

 

"Mommy, you said no technology when we eat." Huffed Morgan. Pepper gave out a chuckle. 

 

"That I did, sweetie," Pepper says, ruffling Morgan's hair. "Let me finish this one email and I promise I'll put my phone away." 

 

Morgan little hands attempted to push away her mom's hand from her hair, which didn't work and her hair frizzed up a bit. "But its boring adult stuff, mommy." 

 

Pepper gave a light chuckle. "I know sweetie, but once I'm finished I promise to help you-"

 

"Excuse me?" An old-gravely voice rang out. Pepper and Morgan looked towards the voice to see an old, elderly woman with two young children at her side, clutching her jacket. The older woman gave the two Stark's a sad smile. "I just wanted to say,  _thank you._ " The older woman grasped her wrinkly hand towards Pepper, her mom who froze-

 

_"And I'm sorry."_

 

Morgan looked at her mom's face, her face pale as a ghost, who was frozen stiff in her seat.

 

"Mommy..?" Morgan asked, scared of why her mom was acting  _like this-_

 

As if like magic, Pepper gently pulled away from the lady, giving her a  _fake_ smile. "Thank you." The elderly woman nodded, shooting Morgan a small pitied look before walking away from the table. Pepper took a deep breath in, exhaling and inhaling a few times before she relaxed. Her face went back to its original complex. 

 

"Mommy, who was she, and why did she say that stuff?" Morgan asked, tilting her head in confusion. Pepper looked at her daughter and took another deep breath in.

 

"It was nothing baby," Pepper says, trying to reassure her daughter, but it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more. "Don't worry about it, let's just finish with breakfast and head home."

 

Morgan Stark swore that the whole diner's eyes were on them and all that came out of their mouths were her dad's name. 

 

The whole time her mom sat there, quietly munching on her eggs while her mind drifted off somewhere else. 

 

Morgan didn't like how the lady made her mom feel like this.

 

Not one bit.

 

 

-

 

 

The first time Morgan Stark ever heard or seen of Peter Parker is when she saw her dad looking at a framed photo. 

 

She was  _supposed_ to be sleeping since it was already past 9 o'clock, but she still wanted to go play and do more stuff-

 

So she ultimately decided to go bug her dad. 

 

Morgan quietly tip-toed down the stairs, peaking over each corner of the room to make sure she doesn't get spotted by her mom. She quickly scurried into the kitchen, her socks helping her slid into the kitchen, which she miscalculated because she was about to bump into the table-

 

But got caught with a familiar arm and tossed her over an also familiar shoulder. She squealed at the sudden movement before she finally was placed on her dads hip, his arm under her legs to keep her steady. 

 

"I think I caught a little gremlin sneaking around," Tony says. "Are  _you_ the gremlin sneaking around?" Morgan gave a loud giggle.

 

"No daddy!" Morgan shrieked out. Tony hummed.

 

"Liar!" He yelled out, placing the framed photo on the table, before tickling Morgan. She let out a bunch of shrieks and giggles.

 

"Stop daddy!" she yelled, trying to push away from her dad tickling at her sides, but no avail. She let out another shriek of giggled when he began tickling her armpits. She began swinging her arms a bit, before accidentally swinging at his face.

 

_"Oof-!"_

 

"Sorry, daddy!" Morgan cries out apologetically. Tony rubbed at his chin where his daughter landed a good hit on him. He just gave a huff before ruffling his daughter's hair around, which she gave a pout now that her braid was all messy.

 

"Nice hit, squirt." 

 

"I get it from Mommy."

 

" _Ouch-_ " Tony teased, placing Morgan back down on earth. "You do get that brute strength from your mommy." Morgan gave her dad a smile, before looking towards the picture she saw in his hands earlier.

 

"Daddy, who's that?" Morgan questions, pointing at the framed photo with her dad and a boy she was not familiar with. Tony gave a small sigh, grabbing the photo, he bent down to Morgan's level, before sticking out the photo towards Morgan. She looked up at her dad, who was giving her a small smile before her tiny hands grasped the photo, the weight of it caused her to falter slightly, but quickly regaining her composure and grasped it tightly.

 

"That-" Tony says, pointing at the mysterious boy. "That's Peter Parker." His voice came out wobbly, but Morgan didn't notice. 

 

Morgan gave a giggle. "His name sounds like PeePee." Tony let out a bark of laughter. 

 

"Yeah, yeah it does kiddo," Tony says. He let out a dry sniff. 

 

"How do you know him?" Morgan questioned her dad. Tony rubbed his slightly red eyes.

 

"He was," Tony says, giving a slight pause. "My Intern, but he was also a  _hero._ " Morgans eyes began to light up like stars. 

 

"A Hero!" She yelled out, jumping up and down in excitement. "Like you and mommy and Aunt Nat  _and-"_

 

"Woah, kiddo," Tony says, giving a hearty laugh. "Yeah, just like us."

 

" _But better,_ " Tony mumbled under his breath. Morgan tilted her head.

 

"Did you say, something daddy?" 

 

"No, nothing sweetie, but I think its time for your bedtime," Tony says, quickly changing the topic before swiping up Morgan in his arms and began to ascend towards Morgans room. Morgan let out a few giggles from her mouth. Tony pushed over Morgan's door, walking over to the side of her bed and gently laid her down. He grabbed her covers and tossed them over her, tucking her in tightly.

 

"No more sneaking out kiddo," Tony says, giving Morgan a kiss on the forehead. "I mean it."

 

"Yes, daddy," Morgan says letting out soft giggles. 

 

"Goodnight sweetie," Tony says, closing her door.

 

"Wait, daddy." Morgan suddenly says. Tony stops and cracks open the door to look at Morgan. 

 

"Who was Peter?" Morgan questions. The room went quiet, both Stark's staring down at each other before Tony broke and gave small huff. Tony gave Morgan a bright, yet so  _sad_ smile to her.

 

"He was my kid." 

 

Tony then closed the door to Morgan's room. His footsteps were heard going down the hall towards her parent's room. Morgan looked up at her ceiling and let out a sigh, slapping her hand on her forehead.

 

 _"Wait, does that mean I have to share my tent with Peter now?"_  

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan meets the Parkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow looks like I emotionally killed most of you yesterday, sorry lmao.
> 
> Don't worry, I'm sad too because you already know that it might be a lil sad rn, but yall gonna be big sad soon lmao
> 
> I'm kidding. 
> 
> Or am I?

Morgan officially met Peter Parker at her dad's ceremony.

 

(It was actually her dad's funeral, but Morgan didn't understand that-

 

She didn't understand a lot-)

 

At first, she didn't recognize him. Heck, she didn't recognize a lot of people in her yard; all wearing black clothing, their eyes bloodshot red from all the tears and emotions that were flowed out throughout that morning. She, of course, recognized some of her Uncles and Aunts from the rare visits they did. Some looked vaguely familiar, but her four-year-old brain couldn't go that far back into her memories to figure out  _who_ exactly they were. 

 

(Morgan wonders  _why_ Aunt Nat couldn't make it,  _she always makes it to family gatherings-_

 

 _Except it wasn't a family gathering, but Morgan didn't understand that-_ )

 

Family and friends held each other close as her mom laid out a memory of her dad in the lake, while Morgan stayed back with her Uncle Happy on the porch, watching everyone comfort one another. Her Uncle Happy let out a few sniffs, wiping the tears that fell from his eyes to hide the fact that he was crying. Morgan snuggled into her Uncle's side, putting her tiny hands into his huge hands and grasping it. Her Uncle Happy squeezed her hand gently giving her a shaky smile. 

 

Morgan doesn't understand why people are here, why everyone is so sad, why people are crying over her dad because her mom said that he might not come back for a long time, but that means he'll come back eventually-

 

Right?

 

Morgan couldn't just tell them to stop crying and be happy. That's just rude and impolite. She wanted to give everyone a  _big_ hug just like her daddy did whenever she cried or was feeling sad. Like when she first learned how to ride and bike, and she skimmed her knee on the dirt road and she sobbed like a baby, but her daddy was there to wrap her in a big bear hug and tell her everything would be alright, give her a big kiss on the cheek and place a Disney Band-Aid on her knee and kiss it better. 

 

Morgan did understand that it wasn't  _that_ easy.

 

(Grown-ups are complicated.)

 

"Uncle Happy-" Morgan says, releasing her hand from his. She jumped off from the bench and wiped the non-existing dust on her bottom. "I think these people are going to get dehydrated from crying so much." 

 

Happy let out a small chuckle. "You know what kiddo? I think your right." Happy stood up from the bench and gave Morgan a pat on the head. "Why don't I go grab some waters, while you hold down the fort over here." 

 

Morgan clenched her fists and held them tightly against her chest. "You can count on me!" Morgan exclaimed, flopping back in her spot on the bench. Happy rolled his eyes playfully,  giving her one last pat on the head before entering the wooden house. She held out her hands in a 'T' position, she threw everyone a "scary glare" even though everyone's back was towards her, still didn't hurt to try.

 

Her daddy said her glares were terrifying, that's why he could never say  _no_ to her.

 

"Excuse me?" A voice piped up, and Morgan snapped her head towards the direction of the voice. A young looking woman with long brown hair stared down at her. Heavy bags underneath her bloodshot eyes were noticeable even with the light makeup she applied on. She gave a small smile to Morgan. "May I sit next to you? I'm afraid to say that my knees aren't that strong as they were before."

 

Morgan didn't know this woman, but her smile that she gave her made her feel  _safe._ "Sure! but I think you're too pretty to be old." 

 

The woman let out a chuckle. "My! what a charmer you are, but I think you're prettier." Morgan let out a giggle.

 

"I'm Morgan Stark and my daddy is Iron Man and my mommy could beat you up, so don't underestimt- underestimate me!" Morgan explained, sticking out her hand towards the lady. The lady blinked before hesitantly shaking Morgan's hand.

 

"Who told you to say that, Morgan?" The woman questioned. 

 

"My daddy did!" 

 

"Of course he did." Muttered the woman, giving a disappointed sigh. "Does your mommy know?"

 

"Daddy said that it's our secret, then he let me stay up past my bedtime." The woman barked out in laughter.

 

"Well Morgan, nice to meet you, I'm May." The woman - May - said. Morgan tilted her head.

 

"Like the month?"

 

"Wow! and you're smart too?" May said, giving her a high-five. "Man, I can't keep up with you kid." Morgan let out another round of giggles. 

 

"Hey, May are you ready-" An unfamiliar voice chimed in, and Morgan turned to see a young boy who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. His cheeks were stained with tears that he clearly didn't bother to wipe off and his voice was hoarse from all the crying. Morgan squinted at the familiar looking boy, but she couldn't just but her chin on it. Her eyebrows began scrunching up and she let out a hum, but none of them realized.

 

"Just a minute, I need to go talk to Pepper then-"

 

"Ah!" Morgan interrupted, making both May and the boy jump. "Your Peter Parker, daddy's intern!" The boy, Peter, looked at Morgan in surprise before he gave a slightly confused look. "Daddy has a picture of you and him in the kitchen, but I didn't recognize you until now!" Morgan was now standing on the bench, shoving her index finger in the direction of Peter, who looked like he was about to cry again.

 

Peter looked at Morgan in shock. "Oh." Was the only thing Peter could say. He began to slowly rock back and forth to distract himself to  _not_ cry again. He wiped his glossy eyes on his black suit before letting out a sniff. "He has a picture of me?" 

 

"Mhm! Daddy has it in the kitchen, but he never told me you were  _thissss_ big!" Morgan says, spreading her arms wide open to show how big and tall Peter was. "Well, it was a picture of you and him, but you looked scrawny and nerdy in the picture-" May let out a snort. "But you're  _big!_ "

 

Peter scratched the back of his head, unsure what to do with the child,  _Tony's_ child. "Uh, yeah I mean I haven't finished growing yet so-"

 

"What!" Morgan said, grabbing the end of his sleeve and gave it a tug. "You're  _still_ growing?" 

 

Peter gave a huff, a the corner of his mouth tugged up and he gave Morgan a smile. "Yeah, I'm still growing." Morgan gave Peter a smile back.

 

"You finally smiled!" Morgan cheered, jumping into Peter's arm. Peter quickly caught Morgan and hoisted her onto his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his collar. Peter shot May a look, unsure what to do. May rolled her eyes at her nephew.

 

"C'mon!" Morgan says, sliding out of Peter's grasps after a full minute of snuggling into Peter's collar. "We have to catch up since you never visited!" Morgan grabbed Peter's hand and attempted to tug Peter. Peter held his place, giving her a sad look. 

 

"I can't I'm-"

 

"Go, Peter," May said, waving her hands in a 'go' movement. "I'll be fine." Peter hesitated, before letting Morgan drag him towards the side of the house. The two quickly disappeared from sight, but May could still hear Morgan's excited voice from her position. May leaned back onto the bench, letting out a sigh from all the events from today. 

 

"Okay kiddo, I got the waters-" Happy said, turning the corner before spotting May and not a little four-year-old. "Where's the kid?"

 

"Playing with Peter." 

 

" _You trusted Peter to watch a kid?_ " Happy says in shock. May rolled her eyes. 

 

"He could handle it, I mean look how he takes care of himself," May says, giving Happy a shrug. Happy just gave her a look.

 

"Okay,  _maybe_ we should slightly be worried."

 

 

-

 

 

"And this is my secret hideout, expect mommy and daddy know where its at, but its still a secret!" Morgan said, showing Peter the little tent parked outside in the front. Peter looked around the children's tent.

 

"Woah, a secret hideout," Peter says impressed. "I wish I had a hideout as cool as this." 

 

"I need to ask mommy to get me a new one-" Morgan cuts off, climbing into her tent before coming back out with something tucked into her hand. "Since you had to be  _sooo_ big." Peter rolled his eyes playfully. 

 

"I apologize, I'll make sure to tell my body to stop growing." Morgan giggled at Peter. She shoved Peter a small little object into his hand, grabbing his other hand to hide it.

 

"Don't peak! I need to grab my chair, so you can sit right there on mommy's chair." Morgan said pointing at a blue lawn chair. Peter gave her a nod and watched her run towards the side of the house. Peter sunk into the lawn chair and brought his hands to his face.

 

Peter didn't know how to react. 

 

The last week had been one of the roughest weeks of his life. After everything that happened at the Avengers headquarters, it hit everyone hard that Tony had sacrificed himself to save the world, to bring everyone back, but nobody could grieve, because immediately catastrophe happened. Calls around the world were chiming into the Avengers to question what exactly was happening. Half of the population that had disappeared five years ago came back to life and nobody could understand how, and since they couldn't get a response, the media went to them.

 

And that's when the world realized that Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, died.

 

The world immediately blew up into a storm. Articles and theories came out in a big flash, whether they were true or not. Families were reunited and people were  _happy_ again and some-

 

Some talked about how  _Tony Stark deserved it._

 

It disgusted Peter. Disgusted Peter because Tony Stark, saved the world once again, and was told in the end that he deserved to die. 

 

The media didn't know Jack shit. 

 

"Peter?"

 

Peter snapped his attention back to Morgan, who was giving Peter a questioning look. "Yeah, sorry Morgan I was just lost in thought."

 

Morgan shrugged and gave Peter a smile. "Now open your hands, Peter!" Morgan said, plopping herself on her little lawn chair. Peter looked down to the object in his hands, and luckily he didn't break it when he was lost in thought to see-

 

"A tiara?"

 

"Mhm!" Morgan said, her big smile still plastered on my face. "Anyone who gets to know about my hideout gets to wear  _this_ to show that you're a member!" 

 

"Plus, I want to know more about you." 

 

Peter looked shocked for a second before he let out a sniff. 

 

"Yeah, me too kid."

 

 

-

 

 

"Favorite Color?" Morgan questioned.

 

"Green."

 

"Green?  _ew."_ Morgan scrunched her noise in disgusted. Peter rolled his eyes.

 

"What about you, missy?"

 

" _Red._ " 

 

"Of course." Muttered Peter.

 

"Favorite princess movie?"

 

"The Princess and the Frog." Morgan gasped.

 

"Me too!"

 

"Woah!" Peter chuckled, "Guess we have a lot in common."

 

"Mhm!" Morgan agreed, giving Peter a thumb's up.

 

"Who is May to you?" 

 

Peter gave a hum. "She's my aunt, but she's practically raised me most of my life." Morgan's eyes lit up.

 

"So I have another Aunt!" Morgan cheered. Peter just gave a confused look, which Morgan didn't understand why. 

 

"Sure?" Peter hesitantly asked, not sure if he was questioning it or he was saying it as a statement. 

 

"I mean," Morgan says nibbling on her nails, beginning to get nervous that she said something wrong. "Your part of the family, right?" Peter went quiet, looking down at Morgan. She tore her nails from her mouth, clasping her hands into his. 

 

"Daddy said you were his kid, so that makes us siblings...right?" Morgan said, whispering the last part. Peter's face went blank, his grip on her hands tighten a bit, not to hurt but to bring mild discomfort. Morgan just tilted her head, she  _really_ didn't understand. 

 

"He said I was his kid?" Peter says, his voice wobbly like he was about to cry. Morgan scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. 

 

"Duh!" Morgan said, releasing the clasp from their hands and stood up from her chair before jumping into Peter's arms. She locked her arms around Peter's neck and snuggled her face into his collar just like earlier. Peter wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist and gave her a small squeeze, which Morgan just giggled at. It was quiet for a few seconds before Morgan felt a drop of water hit her arm. she pulled back from Peter's collar to see where the drop came from. She gave a quick glance around before she felt another one hit her arm. She looked up at the sky to see that the sun was still blaring out before she heard a sniff. Morgan looked down to see tears streaming down Peter's face. 

 

"Peter, you're crying!" Morgan said nervously. "Should I get mommy? Auntie May?" Peter shook his head and a sob broke out from Peter's lips, which made Morgan panic more. She felt her own eyes become watery. 

 

"Uh..Uh, Daddy said hugs are always the best!" Morgan quickly said, throwing herself into Peter's chest who grunted at the sudden weight. She quickly clasped her hands to the front of his suit before a few tears came out. "Hugs are the best medicine." Peter just gave a nod. Morgan's face scrunched as if she was trying to hold in her tears before the gates opened and her tears flowed out like a waterfall, which made Peter sob harder.

 

Morgan didn't understand why Peter was crying. She didn't understand a lot actually, this whole week for her felt like when she got sick. She couldn't do much for anything or anyone and felt so  _small_ even if she is a child. She didn't understand the looks people gave her and all her aunt's and uncles, she didn't understand why her mommy cried at night when she thought Morgan was sleeping next to her. 

 

She didn't understand why  _her dad left._

 

" _I'm sorry-"_ Peter choaked out, his hands trembling around Morgan's waist. 

 

" _I'm sorry-"_

 

_"I'm sorry Mr. Stark-"_

 

Morgan didn't understand.

 

She really didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan still doesn't understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive ahahaha yes (:
> 
> Funny story? I was supposed to rewrite Chapter 3 and finish 4 & 5 by the end of the month but boy did I get lazy.
> 
> And now a few days left until the end of the month and I'm quickly finishing up the chapters lmao. 
> 
> But do let me explain something:
> 
> 1\. After my last update, which was chapter 3 (but this version rn is the newly updated one) I had about a month and a week or so of school left and decided to take a break on writing. That's why I haven't uploaded in a bit.
> 
> 2\. I will try my best to continue writing stories, but I will be busy these upcoming months. 
> 
> 3\. Yes, as I said for the fourth time, this is a new chapter 3. Rewritten, the better edition I guess? The more I look over chapter 3, the more I want to throw my Laptop out my window because it was trash.

**| Quick little note before the story starts: Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and support! I don't know if you guys do read the chapter notes, but it does explain why I've been MIA. Also! I do read every comment, I don't ignore any! I love your comments <3 **

 

**Anyways Please enjoy! |**

 

**-M**

 

* * *

 

 

Morgan can say her first sibling-bonding time with Peter was 10/10.

 

At least that's what her dad always quotes.

 

It took twenty minutes of both Peter and Morgan to calm down from their crying episode and another ten for an adult to stumble across the two red-faced children with dried up tears staining both of their pale cheeks in a tight bear hug with one another. 

 

(That adult was Bucky, who is  _terrified_ to even talk to children due to his appearance and resting bitch face, so he quickly scurried over to Pepper to handle it.)

 

When both parents were addressed of the situation, they quickly ditched the small talk with their guests and immediately ran to their respected children, each guardian open arms as Morgan quickly let go of Peter's shirt and jumped right into her mother's arms while Peter leaned into his Aunt's arms, letting her wrap her arms around his sides and giving a small squeeze of comfort. Both May and Pepper gave each other a glance. 

 

"Hey, baby?" Pepper spoke softly looking down at her daughter, brushing a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. "You want to tell mommy what's going on?" Morgan looked up at her mom before her lips began to quiver and her eyes shined as brand new tears began to swim up. She let out a soft whimper.

 

"Oh, baby!" Pepper hushed, tightening her grip on the hug. She peppered her daughter's head with kisses, attempting to calm her down. May gave a small glance towards Peter, who pretended to not feel May's gaze on him. 

 

"Why don't.." May paused, grasping Pepper's attention. "Why don't we take them back inside to clean up a bit?" Pepper sniffed, giving a nod. 

 

"Actually-" Peter cut in. "Do you mind If I lay down somewhere?" Peter asked, his voice raw. "Please?" 

 

Pepper's eyes soften. "Of course Peter," Pepper says, standing up from her spot on the extra lawn chair, hoisting Morgan up onto her hip. She signaled the Parker's to follow. "C'mon, I'll show you the way." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Woah-" May says, peering into the guest bedroom. "He's  _out_." 

 

Pepper gave a faint smile. "Well, that's what happens when you cry for almost 3 hours straight." She gave a sigh, closing the bedroom door. Morgan shifts her head into her shoulder blade.

 

Pepper led Peter and May through the front of the house to the guest bedroom lying on the first floor of the home. Pepper opened the door as far as it could reach and let the Parker's in. "Make yourself at home." Pepper softly spoke. "Peter, do you need anything?" 

 

Peter politely declined. "No," Peter paused. "I just need to lay down." Pepper nodded. 

 

"It's all yours, May can you help me with something?" 

 

Ten minutes passed and when they returned back to the guestroom, Peter was sprawled out onto the bed, knocked out. 

 

"Finally, he sleeps." May jokes, a small smile plastered on her face. "But.." May trailed off.

 

"But?" Pepper questions. 

 

"But I need to get home soon," May looks down at the brown watch wrapped around her wrist. "I have graveyard shift tonight." 

 

"Maybe-" A small voice cuts in from Pepper's collar. Morgan lifts up her head and rubs her eyes. "Maybe Peter can sleep over?" Morgan's eyes light up, looking back and forth from her mom and Aunt May.

 

She shines her puppy eyes. "Please?" 

 

May lets out a snort while Pepper just rolls her eyes. "I don't know," May teases. "Should he, Pepper?" 

 

"Hm," Pepper hums, putting a finger to her chin as if she's thinking. "I don't know,  _should he?_ " 

 

Morgan lets out a grumble. "Pleeeassee!" Morgan pouts. "My first sleepover ever, please!" Her puppy eyes seem shinier than ever. "I'll clean my room, and-and I'll share my toys, and-" 

 

"Alright-" Pepper cuts into Morgan's ramble, giving a slight huff. "I guess Peter can sleep over." Morgan cheered, jumping out of her mom's arms and running around her and May in excitement. "But-!" Morgan stops in place, scowling. Pepper just rolls her eyes. "You need to ask May." Morgan just swiftly turns towards May and shines her the best pleading face ever.

 

"Gosh," Huffs May. "I guess he can just  _stop with the puppy eyes-_ " Morgan giggled and threw herself towards May's leg and gave them a squeeze. Curse her short height, she blames her dad. 

 

"I'll have Happy drive you back," Pepper spoke, looking through the glass door in the back to find Happy. 

 

May frantically waved her hands "No, no! It's fine! I don't want to disturb Happy!" May pleaded as Pepper saw Happy and signaled him down. Pepper gave a brief explanation and Happy let out a slight huff and told May to meet him in the front in five minutes. 

 

May gave a sigh. 

 

"You're not disturbing anyone, May," Pepper reassured, patting her back slightly. "I'll walk you out." May and Pepper reached the front door before May suddenly turned around and hugged Pepper. 

 

"Take care of my kid, but take care of yourself too." May pulled back, wiping away the new tears that sprouted from her eyes. 

 

Pepper let out a sniff, pulling May back into the hug. They didn't let go for a while.

 

"Always." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Mommy-" Whined Morgan, rocking back and forth on the dining room chair. Her pink tablet laid flat against the surface, an article by the Daily Bugle lays on the screen. "When's Petey gonna wake up?" 

 

"Petey?" Pepper questioned, turning from the sink where she was drying the dishes to face her daughter. Morgan looked up, tilting her head. 

 

"Yeah? Peter's too basic." Pepper let out a giggle.

 

"Honey, are you even using that word right?" Morgan just rolled her eyes.

 

" _Duh_ \- Daddy says I'm always right!" Shooting a wide grin to her mom. 

 

_Ah._

 

Tony.

 

Fourteen days since everything happened. Fourteen days since Ant-man appeared from the Quantum Realm and gave the Avengers the shock of their lives. Thirteen days since Tony discovered their missing piece. Twelve days when the plan came together. Eleven days when they engaged the plan. Eleven days, almost hitting Ten days is when Tony Stark passed.

 

In a matter of four days, she's lost so much. 

 

She lost her husband, she lost the other half of herself. She lost Natasha, who's always been there whether it be Natalie or just a  _friend,_ it still hurt. The Avengers lost two pieces of their puzzle, and even if they do somehow figure out a way to jump back in, it won't ever be the same.

 

Plus, Captain America is now old and could barely stand up without his bounds cracking, which kinda makes Pepper laugh since last week he was flexing about his muscles and ass, and now it's all pruney. 

 

Anyways-

 

It's different, everything's changed. The Avengers, the world, people, dogs, cats,  _Morgan_ -

 

It was hard enough to break the news to her, but it was more heartbreaking for her to ask again and again when her dad is coming home. It  _kills_ Pepper. It kills her to know that Morgan isn't getting what exactly is going on because she doesn't understand  _death_ and Pepper doesn't want her to be hurt. She's scared for when Morgan starts her grieving process. She's scared- _no_ terrified.

 

But Pepper knows she has to be patient.

 

And Strong. Because if she can't be strong for Morgan, she'll break. 

 

She can't afford that now.

 

And Peter-

 

"Hey, baby?" Pepper broke out of her thoughts, calling to Morgan who looked up from the article she was reading. She'd have to check back on that. 

 

"Yes, mommy?" 

 

Pepper cleared her throat. "Can you tell me what happened with you and Peter?" Morgan's face went blank. "Ah-! if you don't want to tell me right now it's okay-" 

 

"Peter-" Morgan blurted out, clutching her pink tablet a little harder than she should. "He was sad and then I got sad, cause when people get sad I do too-" Pepper let out a wet chuckle, walking towards Morgan and bending down at her height. Morgan was a little higher though since she was sitting on the chair. She quickly abandoned the tablet and faced her mother. "Then we talked about daddy." 

 

"Hm," Pepper hummed, brushing back a strand of hair from Morgan's face. "What did you say about daddy?" 

 

"How much he loved Petey," Morgan bit at her nails, which Pepper gently pushed her fingers away from her mouth. "Then he cried." Pepper stayed silent, continuously brushing back little strands of hair that kept falling out. 

 

Morgan quickly broke the silence. "Mommy?" She practically whispered. Pepper tilted her head, giving her a small smile. "Why did daddy leave us?"

 

_Ah-_

 

Right now, Pepper felt like her world was falling apart. 

 

"No, no sweetie-" Pepper says reassuringly, trying her best to keep it together because wow the room is slightly  _spinning-_  

 

Pepper quickly composed herself, even when she felt like no air was coming to her lungs. "H-He didn't leave us-" Pepper reached towards Morgan's cheek before a quick slap pushed it away. Oh-

 

"Liar!" Cried out Morgan, pushing the chair out and Morgan quickly jumped up, creating distance from her and her mom. "Liar, Liar!" 

 

"Morgan-" Pepper, astonished. She stayed put in the same position, not trying to scare Morgan away. "Who told you that?" Morgan pointed towards her tablet. 

 

Pepper quickly picked up her tablet and was immediately assaulted by the title. 

 

**'TONY STARK LEAVES BEHIND FAMILY AFTER SACRIFICE: IS HE REALLY A TRUE HERO? By: Daily Bugle.**

 

Oh. 

 

After this talk, someone's about to get sued-

 

"Honey, this is all fake-" Morgan twirled around, her back facing her mom. "Morgan,  _please-_ " 

 

"No!" Morgan sobbed out, rubbing her eyes as if she could brush all the tears coming down her face. Pepper just wanted to get up and hug her daughter damn it, but she felt frozen. "No phone calls, no skype, no talking at  _all!_ "

 

"I want daddy to come back!" Morgan's sobs echoed throughout the downstairs. "I miss his hugs, his kisses, his laughter, his stupid jokes,  _everything-!"_ Morgan screamed out. She clutched onto her shirt tightly. Morgan turned back around to face her mom. Her face was bright red, tears freely falling down her daughters' cheeks. Morgan rubbed her arm under her nose to wipe away all the snot coming down.

 

_"Why did he leave us?!"_

 

Pepper quickly bursted into tears, gathering herself and quickly stood up from her position and let out a sob. She walked over to Morgan and reached out to her. 

 

"No!" Morgan pushed her hand away and quickly ascended up the stairs, her cries heard echoing around the house this time. A quick  _Slam!_ was rung around the house as Morgan slammed her door shut. Then silence.

 

Pepper let out a small sob, before bawling out, shoving her hands into her face to try and minimize the sounds of her tears. 

 

Gosh, this  _sucks._

 

_If only Tony was here-_

 

"Pepper?" A timid voice spoke out. Pepper quickly snapped her head up towards the voice, seeing Peter walk out of the guest room, now wide awake. He gave Pepper a concerned look. Pepper froze on the inside. She forgot Peter was downstairs and she really hopes she didn't hear all that-

 

"Hey, Peter!" Pepper croaked out, fake enthusiasm dripped from her tone. She quickly wiped all her tears away the best she can, but her tears continued to fall. Plus, her beet-red face and puffy eyes kinda gave it away. "Would you like anything-?"

 

 _"Oof!"_ Pepper staggered under the weight of Peter who pretty much threw himself into Pepper's arm. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug. She buried her face into the crown of his head. Of course, he heard everything. Even without super hearing.

 

But damn, does this kid now how to give hugs. 

 

Pepper let out a dry sob, "I'm a terrible mother, aren't I?" 

 

"No," Peter immediately said, slightly mumbled since his face was between her neck and shoulder. "No, your the best." 

 

"I can't even console my own kid, much less myself." 

 

"Don't blame yourself, Pepper." Peter scolded. "It's been hard for everyone, but mostly  _you_. You can't expect to bounce back so easily, no matter how strong." He pulled back from her hug and grasped her hands into his. "You're the best mom anyone could have and moms have their bad days too, so stop blaming yourself." 

 

Pepper let out a wet laugh. "When did you become so knowledgeable about this and feelings?" Peter let out a small laugh.

 

"I learned," Peter spoke softly, his tone serious. "Plus, learned from the best." Pepper raised her eyebrows.

 

"Who?"

 

"Duh,  _Tony!_ " Pepper barked out a laugh. 

 

"Yeah, okay there." Peter giggled. Peter let go of her hands and nudged Pepper's shoulder. 

 

"I'll go talk to her?" Peter offered, which Pepper gave a thought. Morgan didn't want to see her right now, but maybe she won't say no to Peter and maybe Peter could get through her. 

 

"Please," Pepper agreed, nudging Peter back. 

 

"Rest up, Pepper. You need it, and not in a bad away of course but-" Pepper giggled at Peter's mini ramble. 

 

"I get it, I get it. Go off now  _son_ and comfort your sister." Peter let out a snort.

 

"Yes,  _mom._ " Peter teased, running up the stairs before stopping half away. He turned around and gave Pepper a bright smile. 

 

"I'm serious, Pepper," Peter spoke. "Rest." 

 

Pepper gave a nod and shined Peter a bright smile. 

 

_"Always."_

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper wiped her face with the towel hanging from the bathroom wall. She looked up at her disheveled appearance, giving a slight huff. 

 

"I swear, Tony, you picked up the best kid ever," Pepper mumbled to herself. "Such a great kid."

 

Pepper suddenly let out a groan. 

 

"God," Pepper chuckled. "I'm starting to sound like him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yknow, Mama Pepper? Badass mom. Love it. But it is hard, especially since yknow her husband died and still has to deal with all the bullshit of media, fans, and etc.


End file.
